If only it's love
by inu557
Summary: After a battle in a village, Inuyasha finds love in an unexpected place. Oc male x Inuyasha with hidden Kouga x Inuyasha. And Inuyasha is the uke. The OC male is not Kenjiro, because this is not the "seeing you again" rewrite. Sadly, but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**What, a new story?! I know right, but I couldn't help it. However don't worry, I am trying working on my other stories, it's just that I've gotten into this habit of writing a few chapters of a story first before posting anything. It's very frustrating but very useful at the same time. Anyway, here I am with a new story that's a OC Male x Inuyasha and a hidden Kouga x Inuyasha. The OC male is some one new. Sorry.**

 **It's a short story and it's actually almost done. I have a few chapters of this story already written. Please read, enjoy, and review. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Inuyasha yelled, as he released his sword's signature attack onto the demon that he and his group was currently fighting. "WIND SCAR!"

The demon screeched out in pain as his attack tore through it body and caused it to burst out into big chunks of it flesh unto the ground. Sango and Miroku ran towards it, and watched as the remains slowly disintegrated in the wind. "It's finally over." Miroku said, saying a quick prayer over the vanishing pieces of the demon's body.

Inuyasha huffed, "Good riddance, that thing was starting to become a real pain in the ass if you ask me." Kagome ran towards him and checked over him, to see if he had any injuries. _'Keh, why would I have any injuries, although that demon was annoying, it couldn't even lay a claw on me.'_ He thought, as he watched the school girl move on to the other two members in their group.

It was weird, when they had first arrived in this village, he had immediately sensed a demonic presence around the area, which led him and his group to the demon that they had just defeated. Yet although the demon was there, the demonic presence didn't come from him, however for some strange reason, it vanished when the demon was defeated. Making Inuyasha began to think if the whole thing was just a diversion. _'If it was, then that means the real demon is still hiding somewhere in the village, but where?'_ Inuyasha thought, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he looked around.

"Excuse me but may I have a word with you, brave warrior?" A sudden voice asked, causing Inuyasha to turn to the source of the voice.

The voice belonged to a man who Inuyasha had tilt his own head up a bit, to get a good look at the man's face. The man before him had the appearance of a young lord, with pale white skin that was a little odd for his apparent black hair which was tied up into a short high pony tail. Inuyasha wondered what this man was doing talking to him, when most of the lords of the villages that his group saved, always talked to his human companions. "Sure, just gimme a sec will ya?" Inuyasha said, as he put his sword back in its sheath, not wanting to scare or cause trouble with the lord.

The lord of the village smiled as he gazed upon Inuyasha with his slanted eyes. "I just wanted to thank you brave warrior. For you have saved my land from the demon's terror."

Oh, was that it? Couldn't he had told Miroku and the others this? "Keh, don't worry about it. It wasn't much of a big deal." Inuyasha said, casually dismissing the appreciation that the lord had given him. He didn't give a rat's ass if the guy was a lord or not, he had better things to do than, to suffocate himself with feign politeness and manners all because of the guy's damn tittle. _'Like finding the real owner of the demonic presence from earlier.'_

"Oh, but to me it was. For that demon has been causing havoc on my lands for quite a while now. I've done all I can to stop it, but it refused to go away." The village's lord said. "That is, until you came."

What? This guy had trouble defeating that weak thing? Sure it was pain to deal with, but it wasn't that strong. If the guy really wanted to defeat the demon, perhaps using a small army or so on the demon, would've done the trick. But whatever the guy was only human anyway.

"Keh, whatever, at least you don't have to worry it about anymore." Inuyasha said, with a nonchalant tone. Clearly not wanting to talk to the guy anymore. "If that's all you wanted came to talk to me about, I'll be on my way now."

However before he could go, the humans in his group, having heard his conversation with the lord, were instantly beside him in a flash. "Please excuse my dear friend here, lord. He tends to have a way with words. Miroku said, flashing his professional charming smile. "Now please continue what you were about to say, because clearly I feel that you something more to say."

"Your feeling is right monk." The village's lord said. "My name is Takamaru, I am Lord of this village and the lands around the area. I was just about to offer your friend here, along with you all, a night in one of my village's best inns. With essentials taken care of, no less since you did save my land."

"It's no problem at all, Lord Takamaru." Miroku said, already planning how he would spend the night at the inn. "We humbly accept your offer."

Lord Takamaru smiled.

Leave it to Miroku to be such a professional kiss up to people. Unlike himself, Miroku knew how handle situations like this. But Inuyasha huffed, however it was plainly obvious of what the monk's plans at the inn, were. And judging but the quick annoyed looks the others gave the monk, they knew as well. ' _Damn pervert, doesn't he have anything better to do than to keep bugging women?_ '

"On top of that," Lord Takamaru continued, landing his eyes back on Inuyasha. "I also wanted to ask your friend, if he would like to accompany me for a walk? I would like to know about his sword's power."

Huh? What for? Since when did his sword become interesting to humans?

Apparently the others thought so too, because Sango asked, "Pardon me for asking this my lord, but how come?"

"His sword's power caught my eye with it fierce and its mysterious ways." Lord Takamaru answered, glancing at the demon slayer for a brief moment before looking back at Inuyasha. "I, being a swordsman as well, am just curious how your sword works that way."

"Well, I ain't giving it to you, it's mine." Inuyasha said, not caring if his tone was rude or not with the friendly lord. However his teammates did.

"Please excuse my friend, what he means is that, he'll gladly accompany you on that walk." Kagome said, trying to excuse the half demon's disrespect with the lord. "Won't you Inuyasha?"

"What?!" Inuyasha said in disbelief and anger. "When the hell did I-" Yet before he could say anymore, Kagome and the others shot him a dark look that said, ' _You better shut up and agree, if you don't want to be in a world of pain after this_.' Inuyasha cringed at this, as he nodded.

"So is that a yes?" Lord Takamaru asked him, locking eyes with him.

 _'As if I have a choice.'_ Inuyasha huffed, turning his eyes away from the village's lord. "Yeah."

"Good." Lord Takamaru said, signaling for Inuyasha to follow him. "Shall we start going? It'll be getting dark soon."

"Keh, Whatever." Inuyasha said, hiding his arms in his the sleeves of his robe as he walked away from his group and towards the village's lord, who gave him a gentle smile as he began walking away.

The human group and the small demons watched the retreating forms of their half demon friend and the friendly lord until they were out of sight. "Well before Inuyasha comes back from his little walk, I say that we enjoy this small time that we have left while we still can." Miroku said, already heading towards the direction of the village's best inns. The others followed suit.

"You said it, Miroku."Shippo said in Kagome's arms, wanting to enjoy his time before the half demon came back. "We should enjoy this while we can."

And they did. As soon as they entered the village's inn, they immediately relaxed and forgot about all their worries. Quickly finding themselves absorbed in things that had their attention. Shippo and Kirara were keeping an eye on Miroku, who couldn't get very far with his flirting, on the behaved of Sango, who was having a very interesting conversation with Kagome about the things of their lives and such. Yep, it was truly one of the best relaxing times that they ever had as a group. However if they had paid attention, they would have noticed how dark the sky was getting with their half demon friend still not in sight.

But was yet still on his 'walk' with the lord, despite the fact it was already getting dark. Inuyasha moaned against Lord Takamaru's lips as he found himself pressed against a tree, with a hand cupping his face and another wrapped around his waist, bringing his body closer to Lord Takamaru's heated one. Moaning into in the kiss once more, Inuyasha gripped the fabric of the lord's shoulders, wanting to never let go. However, the lord broke the kiss, but did not draw himself back from the half demon's body. Flushed, Inuyasha gazed lost into the other's eyes, as they breaths mingled.

What were they doing? How did they come from just a walk to a heated kiss against a tree, lost in themselves? Inuyasha didn't know. He couldn't know, his mind was too much in a hazy to be able to think clearly. All he wanted to do was stay in the warmth of older male's arms and never leave it. But he had to, his group was probably waiting for him. "I-I have to…I have to…" He said, wanting to return back to his friends, but lost his resolve as the arm around his waist tighten, pressing him closer to the larger frame of the lord's.

"I know." Lord Takamaru said, staring deeply into the half demon's beautiful golden eyes. "But do you really have to?" Getting a soft gasp from the smaller body in his arms as he tenderly brushed his thumb against Inuyasha's slightly red lips.

Inuyasha soften his eyes, as he shook his head. He didn't have to go right away, he could also return to his group later on. Maybe even when they were sleeping. "No, not right away." His hands gripping the fabric around the lord's shoulders, even tighter. "I want to stay here with you." Not wanting to leave the warmth of the older male's arms.

"Then stay." Lord Takamaru gently smiled, "Stay here a while longer with me."

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded, watching as Lord Takamaru lifted up his chin once more and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Inuyasha's hands left their place on the lord's clothes, as his arms wrapped themselves around the older man's shoulders, bringing him closer. It wasn't long before soft moans and more rapturous kisses, filled the starry night as the two souls became lost in themselves.

* * *

 **Just a little heads up guys, be prepared for the next chapter. Please review and I'll see you next chapter! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's an update! Wow, thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed, and faved last chapter. You actually encouraged me to finish up the chapter I was working on, thanks :-). And because of your wonderful reviews, I wanted to release to you two days ago, but then I got caught up in things and editing this chapter, took a long time. Any way, here it is and boy it is a long one.**

 **Special thanks to: BabyGhost123, KelseyHeart, Castleheart, and Guest for reviewing. I just loved reading positive feedback, especially yours. And BabyGhost don't worry, your questions will be answered soon.**

 **But I must warn you, after or maybe even during this chapter, you may think that this story is going to fast. Don't worry, it's not and in the next chapter, you'll understand. Besides that this chapter contains a slightly out of character Inuyasha. And that's all I can tell you, enjoy! :-D**

* * *

Absently brushing his finger against his lips, Inuyasha drew a long sigh as he gazed off into space. It's been two days since he and his group left Lord Takamaru's village's, seeing their time there was up. Yet, he couldn't forget the time he spent with the lord. He wanted to go back. Back into the gentle yet warm arms of the older male, all while getting lost into the man's loving gaze. He was in it deep. Too deep, and he knew it. For he never felt this way before, not with Kikyo or even Kagome.

' _Could it be love_?' Inuyasha pondered, not stopping the small smile that made its way onto his face at that possibility. He shook his head, and brought his hands up to face, as if to cover the blush that now stained his cheeks. _'No, it couldn't be...but what if it is?'_ He thought, quietly giggling to himself.

Unknown to him, his group mates had been watching him the whole time, staring at him with disturbed looks on their faces. "What's with him?" Sango said, turning to look at the monk besides her, before glancing back to their oblivious half demon friend who seemed too lost in himself to hear her. "He's been this way since we left that village."

Observing his half demon companion through the corner of his eye, Miroku nodded, "I don't know, but I never seen him like this before. It's really strange."

"Strange? More like plain creepy if you ask me." Shippo said, with an uneasy look on his face on as he glanced back love dazed Inuyasha, "I don't think I even want to know why he's like in the first place."

Staring at the half demon with confirmed eyes, Kagome looked back her packmates, "Hey you don't think he's in love, do you? He's kinda acting like a love struck school girl, if you ask me."

"A love struck school girl?" Miroku repeated with a confused look at the modern phrase that the time traveling miko had used to describe their half demon friend.

"Uh…" Kagome said, having completely forgotten that the phrase was too modern for her feudal age friends, "It's a phrase people in my time use to describe a person who is madly in love someone to the point that they're not their selves." She would know, since she had seen it happen many times in the girls in her time and even experienced it herself a few times on the boys she had past crushes on.

"Madly in love?" Sango asked, "So you think it's Kikyo?"

With his eyes still on the half demon, Miroku shook his head. "I don't think so, he's never acted this way around her or even Kagome. And besides, she's dead, and even if she were to come back from the dead as she usually does, I still wouldn't think that it's her."

"Then you don't think it's another girl do you?" Sango said, thinking back to see if the dog demon had any interactions with any other female these past few days. "Hm, could it be from the village we just left? That could explain why he's acting that way."

"If it is, then that would make him a three timing jerk!" Shippo said, forming his hand into a fist as his opinion on the half demon changed. "Which by the way, I'm not surprised by since he's already a two timer."

"Now now, let's not jump into any wild conclusions over here." Miroku said, trying to stop a possible argument between the time traveling miko and their half demon friend. "Now I'm sure that there's probably a possible explanation for this, even though it may-"

"That jerk…" Kagome growled, glaring dark daggers at the oblivious half demon who was lost in his own little world. "I'll kill him."

Yet before Kagome could utter the words that always brought the dog demon to the ground, and even before Miroku and Sango could intervene as well, Kagome sensed two shards of the shikon jewel approaching them at a tremendous speed. "Huh, it's Kouga!"

And just she said that, a large yet mini whirlwind, came from behind Inuyasha, quickly passing the love dazed demon, as it made its way in front Kagome. "Yo!" Kouga greeted with a charming smile, as he gazed into the surprised eyes of the time traveling miko. "Miss me, Kagome?"

A little taken back by the sudden appearance of the wolf prince, Kagome gave him a nervous laugh as she took a few steps back away from him, "Uh, how nice to see you again Kouga. How have you been?" She asked, waiting for her usual rescue to come.

His eyes not leaving her closed ones, Kouga grabbed her hands, and pulled her close to him. "I've been well, but better now that I've seen you." Kagome only gave him a nervous laugh in response, as she was wondering what the heck Inuyasha was doing. However after a few moments of being in the wolf prince's arms, Kagome began to wonder why Kouga wasn't doing anything else. Instead he just stared at her, almost as if he was waiting for something or someone.

"Hey, muttface what gives?" Kouga demanded, taking his hands away from the time traveling miko, as he turned to glare at his rival. "Aren't you going to come over here and fight me? Don't you care about what I'm doing?!"

To say that Kagome and the others were surprised, did not even describe how they felt about the wolf prince's words. In fact they were shocked. ' _So that's what he was waiting for?'_ The group thought, as they stared at the wolf prince before turning their attention over to their half demon companion, to see what he would do.

However what Inuyasha did was something that they didn't expect. Instead of the half demon to glare at the wolf demon and taunt him like he usual did, he just continued gazing off into space, as he held his flushed face in his hands. Occasionally shaking it, as he giggled, "Geez…" and "It can't be…" to himself. As if he didn't hear a word of was being said about him or even to him.

"What the hell?" Kouga said, officially creepy out about his rival's bizarre behavior. He never seen the half demon act like this. "What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha?!" And when he didn't get a response from the half demon, he ran up to him and shook the dog demon by the shoulders. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Finally drawn out of the love daze he was in, Inuyasha blinked his eyes a few times and stared at the wolf demon before him, "Kouga? When did you get here?" And then that's when he finally noticed the wolf demon's arms on his shoulders. "And why the hell are you touching me, fleabag?" Glaring at him with annoyance clear in his eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me, muttface!" Kouga demanded, glaring back at his rival with annoyance of his own "You're the one acting strange over here, blushing and giggling to yourself, not even paying attention to your surroundings!"

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled, "Well excuse me for not watching your recent flirting attempt on Kagome, when it's plainly obvious that you should just give it a rest already!"

"What was that muttface?" Kouga growled back, violating Inuyasha's personal space, as he got in his face. "Well at least I wasn't lost in some kind of fantasy world or wherever the hell you were just now!"

Their foreheads practically touching, Kouga and Inuyasha glared threatening glares at each other, with their fists all ready to be used whenever the other made the first move. Fortunately, that's when Kagome decided to step in, "Alright, give it a rest you two. You know that fighting doesn't solve anything." At this, the two rivals gave each other one more threatening glare, before stepping away from each other.

Getting annoyed with looking at the wolf prince, Inuyasha huffed as he turned his eyes away. "Well with him, it seems that fighting is the only way to get it into that thick skull of his."

Kouga gave him one more growl before turning his face away from the dog demon as well. "The same goes for you as well, dog breath."

"What was that, fleabag!"Inuyasha demanded.

"You heard me, muttface!" Kouga jeered.

"Why you…" Inuyasha putting a hand on his sword, getting ready to take it out. Yet before he could do just that, Kagome uttered the words that instantly brought him down to the ground. Inuyasha, now annoyed at the school girl, growled as he left his head up from the ground. "What the hell was that for, Kagome?" Getting him another mouthful of dirt as the school girl sat him again.

"It's your fault, you weren't paying attention and Kouga was only trying to find out why." Kagome huffed as she looked away from Inuyasha's annoyed look, and faced the wolf prince. "Sorry about that Kouga, but thanks to you, we finally got his attention."

"It's no problem, Kagome. I'll be happy to do it again if you want." Kouga said, flashing the young miko, a charming smile, as he grabbed her hands once again. "Just know that anytime you ever need my help, just call and I'll be by your side in a flash." Kagome gave a nervous nod, as he released her hands and gave his rival once more glare, before taking off. "See you later!"

Brushing the dirt off him, Inuyasha got up and muttered, "Stupid fleabag and his stupid lines." But flinched in fear when Kagome shot him a warning look, and walked away. "What did I do?"

As Kagome walked past the others in the group, they sighed as the glanced at the confused half demon, _'Besides being a possible three timer, it's not only what you did, it's what you didn't do.'_ They thought, following after the pissed off miko, as they continue their journey back Kaede's village.

Inuyasha stared after them a moment before following after them as well, all the while keeping a safe distance from them. Especially from Kagome. He didn't know what he did to get her so angry at him. As they travel towards the way to the old woman's village, Inuyasha couldn't help but think of what the village lord, was doing at the moment. _'Could he, perhaps, be thinking about me?_ ' Inuyasha thought, as brought his hands up to his blushing face, ' _Geez, what am I thinking? He couldn't possibly be thinking about me._ '

But what if he was? That thought alone made Inuyasha smile as he shook his head and he giggled, "It can't be." Not noticing the suspicious looks that his group shot him. No, his mind wasn't on them anymore. It was on Lord Takamaru. His Takamaru. ' _So does that make me his Inuyasha?'_ Inuyasha wondered as he shook his head and giggled in embarrassment of the thought once more. _'Geez, what am I thinking?'_

Blushing more than before, Inuyasha sighed, as he thought back to the night he was in the Lord Takamaru's warm arms, gazing into his loving eyes. And all the kisses that they shared that night. _'I wish I could see him again…_ ' Inuyasha sadly thought, wanting nothing more than to be by the older man's side once again. ' _I wonder if I can somehow convince the others to go back to his village. But is it possible?'_

Inuyasha glanced up and met the suspicious stares of his group mates, who immediately looked away as they focused their eyes back on the path before them. Inuyasha blinked a few times as he sighed, _'I guess not… but that doesn't mean that I can't come up with some other way to meet him.'_ He happily thought, as he smiled.

It took a few more hours until they finally reached the old woman's village, but by then it was already late in the afternoon with the sun already settling. As usual, Kaede welcomed the group back with a friendly smile as she guided them to their usual hut. Soon it wasn't long until nightfall came, and his group mates with fast asleep. Inuyasha waited a bit, glancing at his friends' faces to make sure they were in deep sleep, before he finally made his way out of their hut.

Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. He was going to see Lord Takamaru again. He was going to be in the village lord's arms once more, as he gazed into his loving eyes. He brought his hands up to his face, as he shook his head and giggled, _'I get to see Lord Takamaru again._ '

And with that set, Inuyasha headed off to see the village lord, as he ran down the path back to the man's village. However unknown to him, back in the hut that Kaede had prepared for him and his group, his pack mates had silently watched him leave.

"I knew that he was up to something." Sango said, getting up as she put on his battle gear.

"It's a good thing that we practiced pretending to sleep a few times in the past, otherwise he would've caught on." Miroku said slipping his sandals on, as the others did began to quickly prepare themselves for possible battle. "For him to wait for us to fall to sleep and to sneak off could only mean, that he's up to no good."

"I agree." Shippo said. "Probably going to meet up with that new girl, no doubt."

Kagome gripped the bow in her hand and glared, "I swear once I get my hands on him, he's in for it." The group nodded in agreement at her words, as they silently headed out of their hut and into the night.

Transforming into her larger self, Kirara sniffed around for the half demon's scent, but tore herself away from the area she was currently sniffing, towards into the dark shadows of the forest.

"You've found his scent already, Kirara?" Sango asked, watching as the firecat demon didn't response but continued staring at the same spot in the dark forest. "Is he in there?"

"No, but I am." A familiar deep husky voice said, instantly causing the group to face the source the voice.

His gaze never leaving the group, Kouga stepped out of his spot in the dark forest and made his way towards them.

'Kouga!" Kagome gasped, surprised at the wolf prince's sudden appearance. "I thought that you left earlier." Watching as the wolf prince stopped in front of them.

Kouga shook his head, "As if I could leave when muttface was acting weird. I wanted to find out why, so I secretly stayed behind, trailing you guys, and asked my pack mates to tell my tribe that my return will be a little late." Kouga glanced in the direction where he saw Inuyasha leave from. "For muttface not to sense or even notice me, like your fire cat demon did just now, something must be wrong." Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Very wrong."

"We have our own suspicions, but what do you think is going on?" Miroku asked, curious of what the wolf prince own thoughts were about the situation.

"I'm not sure yet, but let's go see what Inuyasha is up to, shall we?" Kouga said, not moving his eyes from the direction where the half demon's scent was.

* * *

Running at a speed that allowed Kirara to catch up with him, Kouga said, "So you think that he's meeting someone, huh." Not as a question, but as a statement. Kagome nodded, holding to the wolf prince's shoulders tighter, as he followed Inuyasha's scent.

"Yeah, probably some other girl, judging by the way he was acting earlier." Kagome sighed, pressing herself closer on the wolf prince's back so she wouldn't fall off.

"Grr… that Inuyasha." Shippo growled from behind the wolf prince, as he along with the demon slayer and the monk, rode on Kirara's back. "He's always doing something that's breaking poor Kagome's heart. I understand that he's an idiot most of the time, but doesn't that jerk have a heart?"

"I agree." Miroku said, not moving his eyes from the path ahead of them. "I wish he would think first before acting. All I know is that he better have a good explanation of this or else we won't be there to help him when Kagome deals with him."

"You said it, Miroku." Sango agreed.

Glancing behind him for a few seconds before turning back his attention to what was ahead of him, Kouga said, "It's too early to say anything yet. Let's just wait and see what's going on first, alright."

The group was surprised by the wolf prince's response. Why was he sticking up for the dog demon even though they fought every time they saw each other? Yet the group had to agree, it was too early to say anything. Although Inuyasha did behave strangely, it still didn't mean he was going to meet someone, he could be going somewhere. But if he was or whatever he was going to do, why did he wait until he made sure that they were sleeping before he left? Was he hiding something?

As the group pondered on this, they caught something sliver with parts of red in the distance in front of them, running at great speed as well. "Could that be Inuyasha?" Sango asked, observing the distance figure some more as realization finally dawned on her. "It is Inuyasha, but why hasn't he noticed us already? If he did, it doesn't seem that way."

"That's because he hasn't." Kouga said, keeping his eye on the running half demon ahead of him. "He's out of it, that's why he didn't notice my presence earlier when I came to visit or when I was trailing you guys."

"But why?" Kagome asked, now worried about her half demon companion. "Why is he out of it? He's never been like this before."

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because he has his mind occupied on something else." Kouga replied. "Whatever that thing is, it's distracting him from fully paying attention to his surroundings." Narrowing his eyes, he said. "And that's probably where he's headed. To wherever that thing is."

At this, silence had settled amongst the group and the wolf demon, for they did not think it was necessary to say the next words, that they all had already had agreed to themselves. It was a silent mutual agreement that hung in the air. Which was, to continue following after the dog demon as they kept their distance from him. For although he was 'out of it', they were not going to completely bet on that and mess up their chance of seeing what or who had occupied the half demon's mind to the point of besides of making him be completely unaware of his surroundings, but made him act so strange.

And so with curiosity fueling their determination, the group and wolf demon quietly tailed after Inuyasha, for what seemed like hours until small bright rays of light peaked through the dark blanket of the night. Slowly bringing light to the sky and the land as the sun began to rise. With her eyes still on the distance sliver mane of Inuyasha, the area around him started to seem strangely familiar to her.

Taking a look around of their current surroundings, Kagome gasped as her eyes widen in recognition, "Hey, isn't this…"

"Yeah we know." Miroku finished for her, already knowing what she was trying to say. For they were now in the lands of where the village they had left, before heading over to Lady Kaede's, reside. But why? What business could Inuyasha probably have in the village that required him to leave them at night? Could he really be meeting someone here after all?

Much to his surprise, neither Miroku nor the others would have to wonder anymore about the actions of the dog demon, because Inuyasha finally started to slow down until he was walking towards a grassy field. Silently, the rest did the same as they kept their distance from him. Coming to a halt at tree that was surrounded by thick bushes, they immediately got down and hid themselves the bushes, giving them the perfect hiding and viewing spot to observe the strange dog demon.

Not aware of the watchful eyes that were following his every move, Inuyasha continued to walk through the grassy field as he followed the scent of the one that haunted his dreams and thoughts since their last encounter, "Lord Takamaru!" He exclaimed, running toward the man as soon as he spotted him.

Lord Takamaru gave Inuyasha a gentle smile, as he turned around and welcomed the half demon into his arms. Holding Inuyasha's small frame close to his body.

Puzzled by the scene before him, Kouga whispered to the humans beside him, "Someone you know?"

"Yeah…" Miroku slowly nodded, confused by this sight as well, "That guy is Lord Takamaru, the lord of these lands and a village we recent saved from a demon attack. But I never knew that Inuyasha was good friends with him."

 _'Good friends, huh?_ ' Kouga mentally repeated, as he continued watching the scene before him.

Inuyasha smiled as he snuggled into the arms of the village lord. But sudden curiosity caused him to lift up his face from the older male's arms, Inuyasha looked up into the older man's eyes. "But what are you doing out here in the first place? It's too early for you to be out here as a lord."

Lord Takamaru answered, "Are you not happy to see me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha immediately shook his head, "No, I'm very happy to see you. In fact…"A small blush appeared on Inuyasha's face as he looked away from the older man. "You have no idea how glad you make me. It's just that-"

"You want to know what I'm doing out here?" Lord Takamaru finished for him, watching as the half demon in his arms, nod. "Well, would you believe that I sensed you were coming?"

At this, Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprised as he looked back at the older man. Meeting his eyes. "You sensed me? How?"

Lord Takamaru smiled at beautiful face of the half demon, as he brought a hand and brushed a few sliver strands of hair from Inuyasha's eyes. "Through the bond that we share, of course. The bond called love."

"L-Love?" Inuyasha gasped, "Then that means you-"

"Yes." Takamaru said, his voice unexpectedly soft as his words captured other's heart. "I love you, Inuyasha. I always have, since the moment I first laid my eyes on you. That is why I asked for you to go on that walk with me that day." The light in his warm tender brown eyes, flickered in remembrance of the day. "Do you remember?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, as he softly said, "How could I not? Your touches left goosebumps all over my body." Putting a closed hand over his heart, "My heart even aches in remembrance of it."

"So could that mean that, you love me as well as I love you?" Takamaru spoke, the tenderness in his voice, never lost. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed. "Yes, I do. I love you, Lord Takamaru." His eyes soften, "More than I have ever loved anyone else."

Takamaru gently smiled, caressing the half demon's face with his hand, "That makes me glad."

"Lord Takamaru…" Inuyasha said, leaning into the man's touch, as the older man lifted up his chin and brought their lips together in a warm kiss.

Kouga's and the group's eyes budged out of their sockets as they beheld the scene before them. They couldn't believe what Inuyasha, their Inuyasha had said. Or even what he was doing!

"I can't believe this…" Kagome said, with her hand over her mouth in silent shock. "He really did fall in love in someone else. Someone else that's not Kikyo."

"I was right." Shippo said. "He really is three timing, and with a guy no less."

"What a pig!" Sango said, disgusted with the half demon's behavior, "He's even worse than you Miroku. Does he chase after anyone that catches his attention like that?"

"Although I resent that, it would seem that Inuyasha is really like that." Miroku sighed in a disapproval of his half demon friend. "I must say, I'm disappointed in him."

Kouga remained quiet, not taking his eyes off the scene before him, he observed the two lovers with a silent stare.

Indignation and anger rising up in the young miko's chest, Kagome stood up, ready to utter the words that would bring the half demon down to the ground faster than he could blink. "That's it, he's dead. I'm going to deal with him in such a way that he'll never go against me again!"

However before she could do that or even say the accursed words, Kouga stopped her, "Wait, there's more to this." He said, still not taking his eyes off the scene.

"What more could there be, than what I need to see?" Kagome whispered harshly, glaring at Kouga. "A make out scene?!"

A moan from Inuyasha answered her question, as it snapped the group's attention back to the half demon and the village lord. Causing them to behold to what started out as a seemly innocent kiss, turn into a full blown passionate one as the village lord, now brought Inuyasha closer as he devoured his lips. Eliciting soft moans from the half demon, who only wrapped his arms the man.

"Wh…Wha.."Kagome couldn't even finish, as she was rendered speechless at the sight before her.

"You see?" Kouga said, his eyes still on the heated moment between the two apparent lovers. "Now don't say another word."

Blushing almost as red a tomato, Kagome nodded.

Feeling breathless, Inuyasha broke the kiss, leaving a light trail of saliva connecting his lips to the village lord's. He gazed into Takamaru's soul catching brown eyes, as his breath mingled with the man's. "L-Lord Takamaru…"

Inuyasha lightly gasped as the older male's thumb brushed against his still tingling lips, sending shivers of pleasure through his spine. "There's no need for formalities between us, my love. Just say my name without the title." Lord Takamaru said, using his hand to caress Inuyasha's flushed face.

"Then, shall I call you Takamaru-san?" Inuyasha softly asked, testing the name on his lips as he watched the older man nod. "Takamaru-san."

Takamaru smiled as he leaned in and kissed the half demon in his arms once more. Inuyasha sighed into the kiss, as he held on to the village lord, tighter than before. However the kiss didn't last long as Takamaru suddenly broke the kiss, as he pulled back and stepped away from him. Confused by this, Inuyasha asked, "Takamaru-san?"

The village lord didn't answer him, but instead, bent down and scooped Inuyasha up in his arms. "H-Hey, what are you-?" Inuyasha asked, surprised. For no one had ever picked him up like this before. He was always the one doing the picking up and carrying. "P-Put me down."

Seeing how startled he had made the half demon in his arms, Takamaru gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile, as he carried him through the grassy fields. Not knowing to say this, especially to the older man's smile, Inuyasha kept quiet. For being carried felt so weird and yet at the same time, it made him all fluttery inside. Inuyasha blushed, ' _This guy could make me feel just about anything, couldn't he?_ ' Takamaru carried him to a calm area of the field, and gently laid him down on the grass.

Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha watched as the village lord came on top of him, "Takamaru-san?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the older man above him, in wonderment. "What are you-"

Takamaru just gave him a warm smile, "Let me make love to you, Inuyasha."

WHAT?!

Inuyasha's eyes, as well as his watching group's eyes, widen in surprise at this. "Y-You want to…m-make love to me?" Inuyasha stuttered as he blushed. He blushed even harder when Takamaru nodded, "B-B-But…" Inuyasha's heart felt like exploding just at thought of older man touching him like that.

"I promise that I'll be gentle." Takamaru said, leaning down to the flustered half demon.

"B-But that's not th-" Inuyasha tried to say but was cut off by the village lord's sudden kiss.

The group, except Kouga, gasped as they jumped back as they stared horrified at the scene. They couldn't believe what they heard or were even seeing. That guy and Inuyasha were about to…about to… The group couldn't even utter the words, for it was just too shocking to say.

"Well I guess that it can't be helped." Miroku said, being the first to recover, as he sat back in his spot, steadily observing the scene before him. "We have no choice but to watch them do it."

"The heck we will, Miroku!" Sango whispered harshly, as she glared at the monk who seemed a little too calm to watch the lovers' act. "And what do you mean by 'we have no choice'? Obviously we could always go and stop them!"

"Yeah…but I believe that it is wise to let them do this, so we could see if Inuyasha would allow it to reach to that point." Miroku replied, sounding like the true perverted monk that he was. "Just think of it as a test of faith in our dear friend."

"Oh bite me. A test of faith?!" Sango harshly repeated, already knowing what the monk really wanted. "And what if he does allow it, huh? What then, oh holy monk?!"

"Then I guess it can't be help." Miroku said nonchalantly, without removing his eyes from the two lovers.

"You just reached a whole new level of being a pervert, Miroku!" Sango angrily glared at the monk, however a sudden muffled moan from Inuyasha made her blush from the sound.

"You see?" Miroku stated, as if to prove his point. "There's nothing we can do."

"Why yo-" Sango began but was interrupted by Kagome.

"N-No way, I can't believe that he's going to…they're really going to…"Kagome said, horrified, as she suddenly stood up in anger. "That's it. I'm going over there to give him a piece of m-"

"Just wait, Kagome." Kouga interrupted, still not taking his eyes off the heated scene before him. "There will be time for that, but not now."

"If not now, when Kouga?" Kagome demanded. "After they do it?!"

Still observing, Kouga shook his head, "No, I'll put to a stop to that before they reach that point. But for now, just hold on."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort but a gasp followed by a whimper from Inuyasha, made her shut it. Blushing as red as before, she sat back down, and covered Shippo's eyes.

Inuyasha moaned against Takamaru's lips, as he felt the older male's hand explore his clothed body, but gasped when he felt the man's hands play with his covered nipples. "Stop!" Inuyasha said, pushing Takamaru off him, and quickly sat up.

Trying to calm himself down, Inuyasha panted as he stared at the village lord, through his now slightly disheveled hair that had sliver strands out of place. "L-Let's not do this." Inuyasha said flushed.

"Why not, my love?" Takamaru softly asked, "Did I scare you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, you startled me." Glancing away from the village's lord face, as the blush on his face turned a little bit redder. "I've never done this before with anyone, so it's still new to me."

"I see." Takamaru said, with understanding clear in his voice.

"And besides that…" Inuyasha continued, still keeping his eyes away from the older male's. "I-I could get pregnant."

The group jumped back at this in shock as they stared wide- eyed at their travel companion. Even Kouga was taken back this, himself. How in the heck was this possible? How in the world could Inuyasha get pregnant? He was a man for gods' sakes!

' _Unless he's that type of demon._ ' Kouga thought, being the first to recover as he narrowed his eyes at his blushing rival in suspicion, ' _But he couldn't be…right?'_

However the next words Inuyasha spoke, only confirmed Kouga's suspicions, "Er…Have you ever heard of a bearer demon before?" Inuyasha asked, still keeping his eyes away from the village lord's silent gaze.

Takamaru nodded, "Yes I have, but are you trying to tell me that you're one?" Inuyasha silently nodded, his face even redder than before. "Really?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha softly answered, flushed.

"What?! He was a bearer demon this whole time?" Sango said, staring incredulously at the half demon. "Why didn't he tell us this?"

"I know right." Miroku, agreed, "I can't believe that I didn't notice this earlier, whenever I would go into the hot springs with him. If only I had known that he was a bearer demon, then I would've asked him to bear my child, a long time ago."

"What?! You know what, you're unbelievable, Miroku!" Sango whispered at the monk, "Maybe it's a good thing that he didn't tell us after all!"

"So he really is one." Kouga said, running a hand through his bangs. "What a surprise."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking at her friends and the wolf demon with confusion clear on her face. "I don't get it. Why are you all saying that? What's a bearer demon?"

Finally, taking his eyes off the apparent two lovers, Kouga looked at the confused school girl, "Well I'm not surprised that you don't know this but, bearer demon are a rare type of male demons that have the ability to give birth."

"But how?" Kagome asked, "A guy's body is different from a girl's."

"Yeah, but in a bearer demon's case, it's possible." Kouga replied, "You see, a bearer demon is a completely male until a few days before their first heat. It's during then that their body goes through certain changes that allows them to birth and nurture the child. But if you're wondering what kind of changes that I'm talking about, well…" Kouga trailing off as he averted his eyes away from Kagome. "How do I say this without sounding like a pervert?" he muttered to himself.

Taken back by this, Kagome blinked, "Huh, a pervert? Why would you sound like a pervert?" And when the wolf demon, still kept his eyes away from her, she asked again. "Kouga?"

With a slightly embarrassed look on his face, Kouga glanced back at the school girl, "You know how you have… you know… _certain parts_ that helps you give birth to a child and feed them?"

"Yeah, but I don't se-" Kagome paused, as she finally understood what the wolf demon had met by that, as she looked at her lap, completely red in the face.

"So bearer demons can change into some kind of female?" She quietly asked. "Is the change permanent?"

"Yeah…" Kouga answered, still not looking at her, "They remain like that for the rest of their lives."

"Oh." Kagome quietly said, still red in the face.

"But although they're extremely fertile during their first heat..." Kouga continued, "If they are somehow impregnated before then, while they're still male, their…uh… _certain parts_ … will form during their pregnancy. So either way, it's bound to happen one way or the other."

Kagome was silent for a few moments before saying, "You know, it wouldn't have hurt if had told us this. I mean we're his friends, his group, after all." Sango and Miroku kept silent at this.

Finally, glancing back at the sad school girl, Kouga sighed, "I know that you're upset Kagome, but after this is all over, you can talk to him about it. I'm sure muttface has his own reasons why he decided not to tell you guys, alright." Kagome nodded, as she silently clenched her hands in her lap.

Turning back his attention to the two lovers before him, Kouga thought, ' _I don't know what's with you Inuyasha, but you're going to have a lot of explaining to do when this is all over._ '

As if he mentally heard his name being mentioned, Inuyasha turned to look at the direction of the bushes near a tree, where his audience were hiding. Who immediately stiffed at his curious gaze towards their hiding spot. ' _Did he spot us?_ ' The group thought, as they silently decided not to make any more movements to risk being caught by the half demon.

Confused, Inuyasha tore his gaze from the bushes, _'Was that just my imagination?_ '

"Inuyasha." The village lord suddenly said, causing Inuyasha to blush and look back at him.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied, his eyes glancing off to the side again. He found it hard to look at the older man after telling him that he was a bearer demon. It was embarrassing. The blush on Inuyasha's cheeks only darken as he wondered how the man now thought of him. _'He probably thinks that I'm a freak_.' Inuyasha thought, putting his hand over his heart as it ached at the thought.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his face, brushing a strands of his disheveled sliver hair away from his eyes. Surprised at this, Inuyasha looked back and met the tender eyes of the village lord, gazing at him in love. "Takamaru-san…"

Takamaru smiled as he leaned closer to Inuyasha and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry, my love, my silence must have bothered you." Inuyasha blushed at this, as he glanced away again. Was he that obvious to the older man?

"Hey, Inuyasha." Takamaru's voice said, drawing the half demon from his thoughts, back to him. "Marry me." Inuyasha's eyes, as well as his group's and Kouga's eyes, widen in surprised at the unexpected proposal.

"W-What?" Inuyasha asked, not believing what he had just heard. Takamaru gave him a gentle smile as he took both of the half demon's hands and put them in his own.

"Marry me, Inuyasha." Takamaru repeated, gazing at Inuyasha lovingly. "If you do, you would make me a very happy man." Placing a kiss on the half demon's hands.

Flushed, Inuyasha gasped as he took back his hands from the village lord, but the older man just smiled at him. "I'm sorry did I startle you again?" Takamaru said.

"S-S-Startled, is barely even the word for it!" Inuyasha said, a dark red blush adoring his face, as his heart violently pounding against chest. "Y-You can't just say things like that and expect me to be ok with it!"

"Then, you're not ok with me marrying you?" Takamaru softly asked, with a gaze that tore Inuyasha's heart. Troubled by this, Inuyasha shook his head, "I didn't say that."

"Then, you're ok with me marrying you?" Takamaru asked, the amount of hope in his voice tugged Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha looked away, "I didn't say that either…" For there were so many reasons why he couldn't marry the village lord. He had a group, who were probably waking up right now. He had a duty to finish collecting all the shikon jewel shards, before Naraku does. He had to defeat Naraku. Then there was the relationship that he had with if not Kikyo, Kagome. He knew the school girl had feelings for him but he couldn't return them. Not only for the reason that he was a bearer demon, but for the reason that he saw her nothing more than a friend. And sometimes as Kikyo.

And besides all that, Takamaru- san was a human and a lord, and Inuyasha knew that their relationship wouldn't last, since one day the man will die in his old age, while Inuyasha continued to live on. ' _But if that was so, then why was I am seeing him right now? What am I even doing here?_ ' Did he made a mistake in being with the village lord? ' _I probably did, but I can't deny how I feel about him. I love him so much that it hurts.'_

"Inuyasha?" Takamaru asked, drawing the half demon's eyes back to him. "Can I say something?"

Still feeling a little conflicted, Inuyasha reluctantly nodded his head and watched as the older man take his hands and held them in his own.

"From the moment I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me." Takamaru began, locking eyes with the half demon, "And after that walk that day, I was sure of it. For whenever I'm with you, I feel so calm and at peace, that it makes me wish that I was with you always. You give me so much joy that I want to wake up with you by my side, every day before I start it.

For a day without you is like I have lost a part of me that I'm not sure that it can ever be found again." Gently squeezing Inuyasha's hands, Takamaru kissed them as he brought them up to his face. "You make me want to hold you tight in my arms and never let go. And now, after you told me that you're a bearer demon, I can't help but imagine you round with my child, as I caress your pregnant belly." He said, holding the hands against his face, as he gazed into Inyasha's shocked eyes, with a tender gaze that had so much love and affection in it, Inuyasha's heart just melted at the sight of it. "I love you so much, Inuyasha, won't you be mine?"

After hearing such a confession like that, how could he have the heart to say no? Inuyasha looked away from the loving gaze, as he tried to calm himself down. For despite how strongly his heart responded to the village lord, Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't follow it. For he had his reasons not to. ' _He's a human.'_ Inuyasha reminded himself of why he couldn't marry the village lord. _'Our relationship wouldn't last, and I'll be left alone in the end._ ' Inuyasha thought sadly, causing his heart to ache at the fact. ' _And besides that, I have to…I have to-'_

He had to what?

Inuyasha blinked a bit, in confusion, as he tried to recall the other reasons of why he couldn't be with the village lord. _'But what were they? I thought I knew._ '

And he knew, he knew but he just couldn't remember what those other reasons were. For all he knew was that they were many, but very important. 'But what were they?'

"Inuyasha." Takamaru's voice said, bring the half demon out of his thoughts. "May I have your answer?"

Inuyasha blinked at this in confusion, at this. His answer? For what?

And as if Takamaru knew what the half demon was thinking, he simply said, "May I have your answer on whether or not you will marry me, my love?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen in recognition. That's right, he was going to give the older man his answer of whether he was going to marry him or not. And his answer was…his answer was…

Wait, was his answer again?

Inuyasha's eyebrow furrowed in deep thought, as he frowned. He was going to tell the older man that he… that he…

Was going accept the marriage proposal? What?

 _'No, that's not it.'_ Inuyasha thought, pushing that idea aside, as he tried to remember what the answer that he intended to give the village lord, was. _'I know it had something to do with the reasons that I thought of earlier, but…_ '

What were they again?

Inuyasha wanted to scratch his head in wonderment. Why couldn't he remember what those reasons were? He had no problem in listing them out earlier. So what happened? _'Argh…What the hell is going on?'_ Inuyasha mentally growled, ' _Why can't I remember anything?!'_

To him Takamaru was…was...

 _'In love with him. Deeply, deeply in love with him, to the point he that proposed to him in a very heartfelt way.'_ Inuyasha's eyes widen at the truth of that. That's right, Takamaru did. The older man loved him so much, that he was still waiting for the half demon's answer.

Inuyasha gasped as he snapped his attention back to the village lord, who only gave him a gentle smile at his in return. Inuyasha felt his heart tugged at this, how could he ever say no to such a man? This man who loved him so much, who just wanted to be with him…

Inuyasha sighed as he smiled, "Takamaru-san…" He said softly, using his hand in the older man's hold, to caress the older man's cheek. "I love you, you know." To which, Takamaru's expression soften.

"Yes, I do. Is that your answer?" Takamaru asked, leaning into the hand that caressed his cheek, "That you'll marry me?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes it is, Takamaru- san." Inuyasha softly said, "Why wouldn't I marry you?"

Suddenly, as soon as he had said that, Inuyasha found himself against the older man's chest, with a pair of arms wrapping around him. "Thank you Inuyasha. You don't know how happy you've made me." Takamaru said gratefully, as he held the half demon in his arms as if he would never let go.

Inuyasha smiled as he shook his head, "No, you don't how happy you've made me. Thank you for loving me Takamaru-san." He softly said, feeling the arms around him release him a bit, as he watched the older man pull back and looked into his eyes lovingly.

Inuyasha gave him a warm smile, and used his hands to draw the man's face closer to him, as he leaned in and kissed him. Kissing him with so much emotion that he felt his heart move in tune with it. To which the older man immediately returned with a passionate one of his own, pressing Inuyasha's body closer to his.

Breaking the kiss, Takamaru gazed at the flushed half demon in his arms, "Hey, let's get married right away." He said gently.

Inuyasha smiled as he nodded at this, "Sure, when can we-"

"HOLD IT!" A sudden voice called out, snapping Inuyasha out of his daze as he immediately registered who it belonged to. Turning his head to the source of the strong voice, Inuyasha's blood ran cold as he watched Kouga, Kagome and the others make their way towards him and the village lord.

"Alright Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?!" Kouga, the owner of the strong voice, demanded, "Are you really going to marry this guy?!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen at this. ' _So they were watching me_.' He realized in sudden understanding, as the feeling of shame and guilt filled him, causing him to avert his eyes away from the group.

"How could you, Inuyasha?" Kagome cried out, as soon as she saw him look away from them. She hated that look. "How could you do this to us? How could you do this me, you heartless jerk?!"

"Yeah, how could you this to poor Kagome, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried as well. Angry at the half demon for breaking the young miko's heart like that. "I understand that you're an idiot, but don't you have a heart?!"

"You're even worse than any pervert that I've known!" Sango yelled, glaring at the half demon, who wanted nothing more but to bury himself in the ground already. "I can't believe that you would do such a thing, Inuyasha. Don't we or even Kagome, matter at all to you?!"

"Well, Inuyasha what do you have to say for yourself?" Miroku said, sternly with disappointment clear in his voice, as he gave his half demon companion a hard look. "Is your marriage with Lord Takamaru really worth it? With all the hearts that it's breaking?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked down to the ground. He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. He felt so tore between his group and his love for the village lord. That it hurt so much. His heart hurt so much. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?

As the emotional turmoil inside him only worsen, a hand suddenly touched his shoulder. Inuyasha gasped as he looked up to see who it was. It was Takamaru staring at him with that tender gaze of his that showed concern in those warm brown eyes of his, and smiling at his with that smile that captured Inuyasha's heart all over again. How could he ever deny himself of this man? How could he ever deny himself of this man's love for him? He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it.

Inuyasha clenched his fist by his side, as anger and frustration boiled up inside him. He looked at his group. "That's right, it is. My marriage with Takamaru- san is worth more to me than anything else!"

"Even more than your friendship with us?" Miroku asked, his voice carrying so much bitterness that it could be felt. "Is your marriage with him, really worth losing your friendship with us?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen at this, as he looked at the sad yet angry faces of everyone in his group, all staring at him in anticipation to see what he would say next. Even the wolf demon was staring at him with a hard look that made him want to back down in shame for even thinking such a thing. But the village lord's hand on his shoulder was so warm and comforting, it reminded Inuyasha how much he didn't want to leave the older man. How much he didn't want to lose him.

"That's right, it is!" Inuyasha said, glaring at his group with bitter yet anger eyes of his own. "My marriage with Takamaru-san is more important to me. And in fact, it's worth more than anything!" Inuyasha bringing a hand to his heart, without breaking eye contact with his group. "You guys just don't understand. What I feel for Takamaru-san is not just something that I can cast aside like that. I love him so much that it hurts. And it hurts so much. That's why I-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome's voice commanded, cutting off what the half demon had to say, as he was instantly brought to ground over and over again. "SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!"

With command that brought him deeper and deeper into the ground, Inuyasha could hear the amount of sorrow and despair in the young miko's voice as she abused her power over and over again. _'I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry guys.'_ He thought. _'I've caused you guys so much pain.'_

"SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded as tears of angry blurred her vison and ran down her face. "SI-"

"Now that's enough!" Came Takamaru's stern voice, as he cut off the young miko's command. "I will not have you hurting my beloved like that! Don't you see that he's in pain?!"

Taken back by this, Kagome and the others stared shocked at the village lord. Who was he to even say such a thing, when he was the one that was taking Inuyasha from them in the first place?

"Hold on for a second…" Kagome began, as she glared at the village lord in anger, "Who do you think you, saying things like that whe-"

"I am lord for the nearby village and lord of these lands on which you stand on." Takamaru said, his voice holding as much authority as his presence. "I can have you all captured and thrown in to prison, just by an order if I wanted to."

"Are you threatening us?!" Sango demanded, glaring at the village lord, as she fought the urge to take out her weapon to use it against him.

"If you wish to see it that way, then do." Takamaru said, staring sternly at the demon slayer along as the rest. "All I am saying is that if you continue hurting my beloved, then you all shall pay the price for what is to come on your heads."

Sango gritted her teeth, as she reached for her boomerang weapon, but a hand stopped her. Gasping in surprised, she turned looked to look at Miroku holding her hand, as he shook his head no. At this, Sango hesitated a bit then sighed, causing the monk to release her hand as soon as he saw her give up.

Sighing as well, Miroku looked at the village lord, "Very well, then on the behalf of everyone in my group, I apologize for harming your beloved and offending you Lord Takamaru." Turing his gaze at the fallen half demon, who he knew was listening, Miroku said, "Inuyasha, since you claim to love Lord Taramaru so much, I can only give you my blessings on your marriage with him and wish you luck in life." Turning away from the half demon, "Farewell Inuyasha, for I wish that our friendship didn't have to end this way."

Not having anything else to say to his old friend, Miroku began to walk from him and the lord, "Let's leave everyone, there is nothing more we can do here." He said, walking past his group and the wolf demon.

While Sango wanted to say something, she pursed her lips and with a bitter heart, she followed the after the monk. The others did the same as Kouga just stayed behind and stared at Inuyasha's fallen form. He gave his rival one more hard look, before turning his face from the couple and walking after the human group.

As the sounds of his ex-teammates' and the wolf demon's footsteps walking away from him, Inuyasha slowly lifted himself from the ground, as tears ran down his dirt-stained face and onto the soil. Causing the ground to taste the bitter tears of sadness that dripped from his grieving heart. Inuyasha's shoulders shook as he silently sniffed in pain, but as he did that, he suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around him, bring him into a warm chest.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise at this, as he felt Takamaru, rub his back in a comforting way, causing even more tears to fall out of his eyes. Sniffing, Inuyasha brought up his own arms around the village lord, holding him tightly as he wept into the man's warm embrace. For although had lost his friends, he was not alone. Right there, in this dark cruel world with him, he had found love. And that, at the moment, was all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys, but I kinda fell in love with Takamaru's character, while writing this chapter. His sweet actions warmed me up.**

 **The others warnings of this chapter that weren't mentioned in the top author's note, was that there would be lots of kisses, drama, and talk of slight gender transformations. I wanted to say it, but I didn't want to ruin the chapter of you guys. Now you may think that the story's going to fast, but it's not, you'll see why in the next chapter. Just stay along for the ride because it's not over yet.  
**

 **I did not bash on Inuyasha's group and Kouga, I hate bashing. And if you all are want explanation on what a bearer demon is, it's basically a male demon that turns into a hermaphrodite through the two ways Kouga mentioned.**

 **And although I didn't say this in the story, the only way to tell if a demon is a bearer demon is through a tiny pink egg shaped symbol, located on the back of their shoulders near the hair. That's why Miroku said that he never noticed it when he with to the hot springs with Inuyasha. I made bearer demons up, because I could and I wanted to give a explanation on why Inuyasha could get pregnant.**

 **Whew, now enough of that talk, and I'll see you guys next chapter, where some of your questions will be answered! :-)**


End file.
